We propose to hold a multidisciplinary conference on tumor suppressor genes in 1994 as one of the Keystone Symposia. The theme of this conference is to allow scientists who work in this expanding area to hear not only about work in their own specific area, but also to learn about exciting work in other areas related to the study of tumor suppressor genes. To facilitate these interactions, we have scheduled this conference as a joint conference with Dr. Pete Howley who is Chair of a Symposia on Tumor Viruses. Large meetings such as this one only work if the speakers and topics are exciting enough to attract speakers who have been pivotal figures in the field. We have also tried to design the 11 sections so that they represent a diverse yet complimentary group of topics. Some of the projects to be presented focus on the pathways through which tumor suppressor genes limit cellular growth, and they involve ascertainment of how these proteins function. Other projects are much more clinically oriented; asking questions about the prognostic value of tumor suppressor gene markers. There are many conferences that focus solely on the basic science of tumor suppressor genes and many clinical conferences. The Keystone Symposia on tumor suppressor genes has been set up specifically to bring a broad spectrum of people together so that their diverse ideas will cross fertilize each other.